The present invention relates to a combined structural and solar panel which may be arranged in contiguous abutment with other similar panels to form a wall or wall section, in which a fluid, to be heated, is circulated.
Considerable efforts are being made to use solar heat either for the purposes of radiant space heating or for the heating of water. It has been known to provide outer walls of buildings or similar structures with solar panels, which contain fluid carrying components. Under solar irradiation, the fluid within these components are heated and is either stored or is supplied directly for use. Such panels, for example, are made in the form of plates or slabs of concrete, ceramic, or other similar material. Pipe sections are inserted into the plates and when such plates are arrayed or abutted to form the outer wall of the building, the pipe sections adjoin to form an interlinked pipe line for the circulation of fluid.
When such plates are laid in this way, it is important to obtain a reliably tight connection between the pipe sections of two abutting contiguous components. This leads, however, to considerable difficulties because, even though care is taken in fitting the plates, they are frequently displaced, even by a few millimeters. The plates are also subject to the influence of heat variation which causes expansion and contraction, which must be compensated for by the pipe connection at the junctions of the abutting components.
It is the object of the present invention to provide structural solar panels of the type that can be arranged in abutting relationship to form wall or wall sections, wherein the stresses and deformation which occur, either when the wall is formed, or during use, are compensated for by particularly tight connections.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide solar and structural panels of the type described which can be easily manufactured and easily fitted together. A further object of the present invention is to provide a combined structural and solar panel which is provided with socket connections for fitting or forming fluid or pipe conduits which may be easily and securely linked with the similar sockets of similar panels. These objects and other objects and advantages, will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.